


there's a storm coming

by Incaptainswanwetrust



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Post 6x05, Smut, the tiniest angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incaptainswanwetrust/pseuds/Incaptainswanwetrust
Summary: prompt: rainy night CS post 6.05, hot buttered rum, sweet loving





	

He secured the rigging on the ol’ girl and with the shears weighing heavily in the pocket of his leather jacket, he headed home. Home was a word quite unfamiliar for him. For many years, it belonged to the sea- then to the Jolly Roger. 

Many nights like this one where the waves would be choppy and jostle along the sides of the Jolly Roger, he would be in the Captain’s Quarters alone- a solitary candle lit as he finished his glass (or two, maybe three) of rum. His eyes would become droopy, the swaying of the ship similar to what he believed a mother’s lullaby would be, and he would blow out the light and pass out onto his bed- alone into a dreamless sleep. 

His life was quite different now. He was heading home- one that he shared with Emma and Henry. Often times, he still found it hard to believe that this was his reality- the painful memories of his past still haunted him. But everyday living with those two brought about new adventures- new lessons on this world-new memories. He feared holding onto these shears would take this new life away from him, but he had to trust in his decision- in Emma- in their love. He buried that thought away as he approached their house.

It was far too quiet inside, often times the Netflix would be on or you could hear Henry playing on his Xbox. His worries that the young lad would not be too keen on him living there were quickly vanished when they showed up and Henry said to him from the couch, “Finally, what took you guys so long? Come on, Killian- here’s your controller, I’ll show you how to play.” It seemed that Henry had now found his video game companion because suffice to say, Killian was quite fond of the games. 

Arms wrapped around his waist startled him back into reality, but his body immediately knew it was the touch of his Emma. Her hair lazily placed on top of her head in a bun, a few tendrils of hair had fallen out framing her face. She had changed from the day’s clothing into her nightwear and he couldn’t help himself given today’s events but to pull her closer lean his forehead against hers. She smelled of vanilla and flowers- a smell that he once was scared he would forget during the year they were separated, during his time in the Underworld, but now one he woke up to every morning and went to bed with every night. 

“Hi,” she whispered against his lips. He captured her mouth with his, the nerves and fears of the future slowly melted away. He reluctantly pulled away, her eyes still closed, a smile remaining on her face. “What did you decide, love? Pizza or Chinese?” 

“How does this sound- pizza, a fire, and some hot buttered rum?” Her words from earlier, but this time in the comfort of their own home. 

“Sounds heavenly, my love. Let me wash up and I’ll meet you in there,” he pointed with his head towards their living room. 

“Don’t keep me waiting, Killian,” she teased him with a kiss.

-x-

They had finished the pizza and the movie just a short time ago and had been sitting in a comfortable silence. He knew that Emma was collecting her thoughts and he wanted to give her that time. He was far too content to sit here with her- her body fit perfectly in his arms, his fingers rubbing gentle circles along her back and shoulder, while she held his brace in her arms. 

“I didn’t know how to tell you,” the pain in her voice almost broke him. But before he could say anything, she continued. 

“I mean, yes I was terrified to tell my parents and Henry, but it was different with you. I mean, after everything we’ve been through- and then for me to be like, well I can’t give you that future. I can’t give you what you deserve. I can’t be your happy ending.”

Oh, my love, he thought. Her body was tense, her gaze straightforward, as a single tear escaped. 

“Emma,” he gently whispered as he maneuvered them so he could face her. Her head bowed down in sadness and embarrassment. 

“We will find a way, my love.”

“But this is the fate of all Saviors, Killian. It’s not fair!” The desperation, the pain seeping through. She was right- it wasn’t fair- hadn’t the two of them already been through enough? 

“But it’s not the fate of my Emma.” Her eyes softened at his words, she smiled at him affectionately. He grabbed her hand and placed a soft kiss on her palm which she brought up to his cheek. He held her gaze, before she leaned over to brush her lips against his. That was exactly what she needed to hear. 

He cupped the back of her head, drawing her lips closer. He was content to continue kissing her by the fire, the faint taste of hot buttered rum on her lips, until he heard her soft sighs of want. 

“Perhaps, we should move this upstairs?”

“No, here. We never got a chance to continue from last time,” color flooding Emma’s cheeks. He lunged forward, capturing her lips with his, at the past memory, their desire for one another quite clear. 

His forgiveness for her keeping the burden to herself overwhelmed Emma and she deepened the kiss, her fingers tugging on the hairs that fell over the nape of his neck. 

He needed her and became lost in his desire for her. She was his and he was hers and he needed to show her that. He lowered her back onto the couch and stared as she was bathed in the warm glow of the fire. Her eyes dancing with love and desire, she truly took his breath away sometimes. 

“So beautiful,” he said in awe, his breath caught in his throat as he gazed upon her. 

She pulled her sleepshirt over her head as he did the same. Her fingers tracing over the intricate ink along his chest. He dropped his hand to her waist, slipping his finger under her waistband- softly running his finger back and forth along her hipbone. Her hips moved underneath him, trying to gain more of his touch. 

“Killian, please,” she gasped, and that was his undoing. Her desire for him racing, his desire for her unleashed. The lace she wore fell on to the floor where they were joined by his pants. Her breasts fit into his hands perfectly. His tongue teased and licked- her nipples taut and sensitive, as she pulled his hair, in want. He had mastered the study of her body- every dip and hollow, he discovered and memorized with his lips. She shivered, desire coursing through her veins. She pulled him up to nibble on the lobe of his ear and then playfully suck at the skin behind it. He whimpered- just as he knew how to play her body, she knew how to make his knees weak. 

Her gasps and moans filled the room as she rocked against his mouth. His name falling from her lips spurred him on, as he slipped two fingers inside slowly massaging her, the sweet delight of torture for both of them. 

Finally, with their fingers entwined and over her head, he thrust forward, his body pinning her to the couch. He cursed in pleasure at the feel of being joined with her, and she tightened her legs, drawing him in closer. He could feel her stretching to accommodating him and he groaned at the feeling of being inside her. Every move he made, her body followed, flowing in perfect symmetry. His head buried in the crook of her neck as he began to move faster, taking her harder. She wrapped one leg around his hip, arching and meeting every thrust, wanting for their bodies to be even closer. He continued to thrust into her- fast and strong. Her body melded into the couch from pleasure and his body over hers. 

He continued to thrust into her until she pulled away from his mouth and cried out, her pleasure racing through her. He kept moving, his own release following after hers, the desire that tore through his spine and his body, finally sated and he found himself in bliss. He stilled, reluctantly to separate from her. He finally lowered himself beside her, their bodies nestled against one another, both of them unable to be apart from the other. He covered her face with kisses, she did the same. Their mouths met repeatedly- the passion and desire for one another still there, but now brought to a slow simmer. She smiled at him, sleepy, content and sated. 

“Say it again,” she whispered. 

“My Emma,” he murmured back. “We will find a way, my love.” 

She tilted her head back, and he immediately nuzzled her sweet mouth. 

“My Killian,” she nestled closer, and was asleep. 

He gazed down at her, marveling at the amount of love she brought forth in him. She gave him a new life- a home- a family. He would not let this woman go without a fight- he would follow her anywhere, and he brushed his lips to her forehead. “I love you, Emma”, he whispered, before he followed her into dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. All prompts can go to my tumblr: incaptainswanwetrust or send me a message on here.


End file.
